riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Ceglane Święta ~ Brason
Tak, w końcu doczekaliście się nowego Brason. Cieszycie się? Bo ja bardzo XD Soł, nie przedłużam i zapraszam do czytania. Enjoy! ---- — Jason? Jason! Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Jason zamrugał kilkakrotnie i skupił wzrok na Piper. Oj, nie była zadowolona. W jej oczach, które tym razem przybrały odcień głębokiej zieleni, dostrzegał złość i irytację, ale też coś w rodzaju smutku. — O tym właśnie mówiłam, zupełnie nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi! Właśnie ci mówię, że z tobą zrywam, a ty nawet mnie nie słuchasz! Dlatego powtórzę, żeby dotarło to do tej twojej głowy: to koniec! Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, zanim Jason zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo. Miał wrażenie, że lekko drżała. Drzwi domku pierwszego nie trzasnęły zbyt głośno, jednak dało się je usłyszeć. Chłopak położył się na łóżku. Nie spędzał dużo czasu w Obozie Herosów, jednak serio lubił to miejsce. No, akurat w tym domku był Zeus Hipis, to nie był aż tak cudowny, ale tak ogólnie to naprawdę lubił ten obóz. Mimo wszystko od pewnego czasu czuł się dziwnie. Jakby nie był sobą. Na przykład przy tej sytuacji z Piper. Bardzo ją lubił, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że stała się dla niego jakaś obojętna. Wstał i spojrzał przez okno. Śnieg sypał coraz mocniej, skądś doszedł go dźwięk kolędy. Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, ba, już jutro było Boże Narodzenie! Jego to jednak nie ruszało. Nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, ale coś nie pozwalało mu w pełni cieszyć się życiem. Nawet pokonywanie coraz to kolejnych potworów nie dawało mu satysfakcji, tego poczucia, że robi coś dobrego dla świata. Wrócił do łóżka i schował się pod kołdrą. Zasnął, nie myśląc nawet o tym, że przegapi kolację. We śnie ujrzał jakieś niewyraźne kształty… Czym były? Wyglądały jak prostopadłościany. Czerwone prostopadłościany, zdecydowanie. — Będę na ciebie czekał… — usłyszał głos gdzieś z oddali. — Przybądź do mnie… Jason otworzył oczy. Światło słońca wpadało od przeciwnej strony, niż wtedy, gdy kładł się spać. Czyli minęła już cała noc… Wstał i przeciągnął się. Co to był za dziwny głos we śnie? Czy to była jakaś zwyczajna głupota senna, o której zapomina się po paru minutach? Ale nie, czuł, że to coś innego. Znacznie ważniejszego. Rozejrzał się po domku. Czuł, że gdzieś tutaj znajdzie odpowiedź. Nie widząc nic specjalnego, obszedł wokół Zeusa Hipisa. W połowie drogi nadepnął na coś zimnego. Podniósł stopę i spojrzał w dół. Czy to na serio było to, co wydawało mu się, że widzi? Czy to… czy to była Cegła? Jego ukochana Cegła, ta, o której myślał już w czasie przeszłym? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie, to pewnie nieprawda — pomyślał. — Ktoś chce mi zrobić głupi dowcip. Albo już zwariowałem i mam majaki. Ale najgłębsze zakamarki podświadomości podpowiadały mu, że to jednak prawda. To nie była zwyczajna cegła. To nawet nie była cegła stylizowana na tamtą. To była tamta Cegła. Dokładnie ta sama. W jaki sposób udało się ją naprawić i kto tego dokonał, tego nie wiedział. Jednak nawet nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy radości. Schylił się i ostrożnie ujął Cegłę w obie ręce, by jej przypadkowo nie uszkodzić. A potem przyłożył ją do policzka i uściskał, tak jak za dawnych lat. Gdy w końcu nacieszył się jej chropowatą powierzchnią, teraz ciepłą od jego dotyku, jeszcze ją ucałował, po czym odsunął ją na odległość ramion. Cegła była jedyna w swoim rodzaju, najpiękniejsza. Nagle jednak zobaczył, że rozjarzyła się światłem. Zdumiał się, to prawda, ale się nie bał. Wiedział, że Cegła nic mu nie zrobi. — Przybądź — usłyszał głos. Ten sam, co we śnie. — Przybądź do mnie… To nie był głos Cegły, tego Jason był pewien. A jednak był nierozerwalnie z nią związany. — Jak mam iść? — zapytał, nie zastanawiając się tak naprawdę, kto jest właścicielem głosu. — Zamknij oczy i daj się ponieść… Jason posłuchał. Nic nie widział, ale Cegła stawała się coraz cieplejsza. Wtem poczuł, że traci wagę… Ważył coraz mniej, a potem już zupełnie nic… Waga powróciła z pełną mocą. Nie spodziewał się tego, więc się zachwiał. O mało się nie przewrócił. Na szczęście się utrzymał — w końcu gdyby upadł, jego Cegle mogłoby się coś stać. Gdy już w pełni odzyskał równowagę, rozejrzał się dookoła. Zauważył, że znalazł się w dużym pomieszczeniu z wysoko sklepionym dachem. Lamp nie widział, mimo to było jasno — światło z tajemniczego źródła doskonale oświetlało ceglane ściany. Gdzieniegdzie na podwyższeniach, również zrobionych z cegieł, stały choinki zachwycające głęboką zielenią swych igieł. Innych ozdób nie było, a według Jasona nie byłyby w ogóle potrzebne — to pomieszczenie było niezwykle piękne. Ale… czym to pomieszczenie właściwie było? Jason wiedział, że było związane z jego Cegłą, ale nic poza tym. Ruszył przed siebie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu jest jeszcze coś — dosyć mały stół nakryty dla dwóch osób. Jak mógł wcześniej go przeoczyć? Zaraz po tym nasunęło mu się kolejne pytanie: dla kogo jest to nakrycie? — Widzę, że już przybyłeś, drogi Jasonie — zabrzmiał głos. To… To był głos ze snu. Czyżby postanowił się ujawnić? — Kim jesteś…? — zapytał Jason, jąkając się lekko. Nie wiedział czemu, ale ten głos lekko go onieśmielał. Gdy tylko o to zapytał, Cegła rozjarzyła się jasnym blaskiem. Co się dzieje? Co dzieje się z jego ukochaną Cegłą?! — Puść ją… Jason posłusznie puścił. Bo co innego miał zrobić? Wtedy stało się coś, czego nigdy by nie oczekiwał. Cegła wniosła się w powietrze, obróciła kilka razy wokół własnej osi, nadal się świecąc, a potem… wybuchła. Jason patrzył oniemiały na chmurę dymu, która przy tym powstała. Rozwiewała się powoli, aż… wyłonił się z niej mężczyzna. Nie był to byle jaki mężczyzna. Wysoki, umięśniony, mógłby uchodzić za idealnego partnera dla niemal każdej kobiety. Jedna tylko rzecz była w nim inna. Jego skóra była ciemnoczerwona i chropowata. Zupełnie jak cegła, zrozumiał Jason. — Jesteś prawdziwą formą Cegły? — zapytał. — Hm, można tak powiedzieć… Na ten głos Jason przeszły ciarki. Musiał przyznać, że od początku lubił ten głos, ale teraz, gdy zobaczył jego właściciela, to uczucie wzrosło co najmniej kilkakrotnie. — Można tak powiedzieć? — powtórzył Jason. — Cegła jest moją główną manifestacją — powiedział tajemniczy mężczyzna. — I to dzięki niej mogłem cię poznać, Jasonie Grace. — Chwila… Mówisz o tym momencie, gdy Cegła uderzyła mnie w głowę? Czyli to wszystko było specjalnie? — Ach, nie! — Mężczyzna nagle stracił całą swoją powagę i wybuchł wyjątkowo serdecznym śmiechem. Jasonowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. — Część mnie znajduje się w każdej cegle, to fakt, ale niestety na ogół nie kontroluję, co się z nimi dzieje. Jednak wtedy, gdy jedna z moich cegieł cię uderzyła, wtedy poczułem, że powinienem ci się bliżej przyjrzeć. Wysłałem tę cegłę do ciebie, by cię obserwować. A ty… myślę, że podświadomie wyczułeś cząsteczkę mnie w niej. Jason przypomniał sobie upojne chwile spędzone z Cegłą. Faktycznie, czuł, że jest wyjątkowa, że to nie jest zwyczajna cegła. Nagle wszystko zaczęło mieć sens. — Jesteś… jesteś bogiem cegieł, prawda? Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Naprawdę inteligentny z ciebie chłopak — powiedział. — Tak, jestem bogiem cegieł. Nazywam się Fictilis. — A… po co mnie tu właściwie sprowadziłeś? — Widzisz… W każde Święta jestem, jakby to delikatnie powiedzieć, dosyć samotny. Jedynymi towarzyszami są mi moje małe cegiełki… W tym roku postanowiłem to zmienić. Dlatego cię zaprosiłem. Zwłaszcza, że mam wrażenie, że ty też cierpisz… Jason powrócił myślami do Piper. To koniec, tak powiedziała. Nadal nie do końca czuł, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Piper z nim zerwała, on spotkał Cegłę i znalazł się w pałacu boga cegieł… Nie, to definitywnie nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Na pewno śnił, po prostu się jeszcze nie obudził… — Jason? Głos Fictilisa wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Chłopak podniósł wzrok na twarz boga. — Chodź, usiądźmy przy stole. Zjemy coś i opowiesz mi co nieco o sobie. *** Jason Grace, syn Jupitera, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że siedzi przy jednym stole z bogiem. Nawet nie wiedział, czym się tak przejmuje, w końcu w swoim życiu miał już do czynienia z różnymi bogami. Ba, nawet z matką całego świata, Gają! To dlaczego tak bardzo stresował się przy bogu cegieł Fictilisie, który nawet nie posiadał własnego domku w Obozie Herosów? — Co jest? — Fictilis spojrzał na Jasona. Chłopak podniósł wzrok na boga, ale nie mógł długo patrzeć mu w oczy. Odwrócił głowę w bok. — Jedzenie ci nie smakuje? A może cię zanudzam? Przepraszam, jak kogoś polubię, nie umiem przestać nadawać! — Nie, nie o to… — zaczął Jason, ale zanim dodał do tego słowo „chodzi”, ściana po jego prawej zawaliła się z hukiem. Heros zerwał się na równe nogi, a w jego dłoni błyskawicznie znalazł się gladius. Jednak nie pobiegł od razu w kierunku ściany — wiedział doskonale, że byłoby to bardzo nierozsądne posunięcie. Nie wiedział, kto tam stał, ale na pewno był potężny, skoro dał radę zniszczyć solidną ceglaną ścianę. Jason postąpił tylko kilka kroków naprzód. Gruzy w końcu opadły na ziemię, ukazując Jasonowi zaskakujący widok. Tym potężnym wrogiem była mała, drobna kobieta, wyglądająca na kogoś odrobinę starszego od niego. Jason oczywiście wiedział, że w świecie mitologicznych stworów pozory bywają bardzo mylące, mimo to ten widok nieco zbił go z tropu. Kobieta ta miała długie, falowane włosy w kolorze kruczej czerni, a ubrana była w grecki chiton. Można byłoby uznać ją za piękną, gdyby nie bezgraniczna złość, która odmalowywała się na jej twarzy. — FICTILISIE! — zagrzmiała. — Jak śmiałeś mnie dziś porzucić?! W Boże Narodzenie?! Przecież zawsze spędzaliśmy ten dzień razem! Jason odwrócił wzrok w stronę boga. Ten wydawał się odrobinę zaskoczony, ale bardziej… rozczarowany? Co tu się działo? Kim była ta kobieta i co miała z nim wspólnego? Spojrzał ponownie na nią, a ona dokładnie w tym samym momencie zwróciła się w stronę syna Jupitera. — I co to za dzieć tutaj?! Chyba mi nie powiesz… — na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie — chyba mi nie powiesz, że to z nim teraz spędzasz Święta?! TY! — Wskazała oskarżycielsko palcem na Jasona. — To twoja wina! Zapłacisz za to!!! W jej dłoniach nagle pojawił się miecz większy od niej samej. O dziwo, nie miała z jego rozmiarem najmniejszych problemów — w jej rękach zdawał się lekki jak piórko. Zamachnęła się i uderzyła w stronę Jasona. Chłopak ledwo uniknął ciosu. Cofnął się, ale na następny atak był już przygotowany. Gladius ruszył błyskawicznie — Jason uderzył nim w miecz kobiety. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że jej broń rozpadła się na kawałki. Nie była taka mocna, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Na ziemi teraz walało się mnóstwo ciemnoczerwonych części, wyglądających zupełnie jak… — Cegły — powiedział cicho Jason. — Ona cała jest z cegieł, prawda? Jest twoim tworem, Fictilisie. Nie zdążył jednak usłyszeć odpowiedzi boga, bo jego przeciwniczka utworzyła kolejną broń, też miecz, jednak tym razem krótszy od poprzedniego. Wymienili z Jasonem kilka czy kilkanaście ciosów, po czym i ten miecz uległ zniszczeniu. — Dosyć patyczkowania się! — zawołała kobieta. — Przejdziemy do ostatecznych środków! Tym razem jej ręce pojawiła się mała, ciemnoczerwona kula. Jason nie wiedział, co to jest, ale miał złe przeczucia. Instynktownie zrobił to, co wydawało mu się najodpowiedniejsze: zamachnął się mieczem. Jednak zanim ostrze sięgnęło kobiety, wypuściła z dłoni kulę. Teraz chłopak doskonale zobaczył, co to było. A była to bomba, gotowa do zniszczenia wszystkiego w swoim zasięgu. W ciągu kilku sekund wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy. Miecz wszedł w kobietę jak w masło, jednak w tym samym momencie Jasona ogłuszył przeraźliwy huk. Eksplozja sprawiła, że nie utrzymał się na nogach, a miecz wypuścił z rąk. A potem zapadła ciemność. *** Jason otworzył oczy. Zobaczył ceglane sklepienie, z którego zwisało kilka małych lamp. To pomieszczenie jednak na pewno nie było tym, gdzie odbyła się walka. To było mniejsze, nie miało uszkodzonych ścian, a do tego w tamtym na pewno nie było łóżka. Bowiem właśnie w łóżku leżał Jason, zapewne przez cały czas, odkąd stracił przytomność po wybuchu bomby. Drzwi, które znajdowały się w zasięgu wzroku chłopaka, otwarły się powoli. Wsunął się przez nie powoli Fictilis. Poruszał się cicho, Jason pomyślał, że bóg pewnie nie chce go obudzić, a jeszcze nie zauważył, że syn Jupitera już nie śpi. Bóg cegieł przysiadł na taborecie, który stał obok łóżka herosa. To wyglądało, jakby już od dłuższego czasu to robił. Jason nie wiedział dokładnie czemu, ale poczuł wyjątkowe ciepło na sercu. Uśmiechnął się. Wtedy Fictilis drgnął. — Obudziłeś się już? — Chyba tak… — mruknął heros. — Jaka ulga! Spałeś przez trzy dni, myślałem, że się nie obudzisz! Bo widzisz, zastanawiałem się, czy nie wezwać Apolla czy jakiegoś innego lekarza, ale uznałem, że nie chcę rozgłaszać tego, co dzieje się u mnie w domu. Ale by Olimp plotkował, jakby się dowiedzieli, że w Boże Narodzenie zaatakowała mnie moja własna Brika zazdrosna o syna Jupitera! — Brika? — powtórzył Jason. — Tak… Pytałeś mnie podczas walki, czy to ja stworzyłem tę kobietę. — Fictilis lekko posmutniał. — Muszę ci powiedzieć całą prawdę. Pamiętasz, jak wspomniałem ci, że jestem dosyć samotnym bogiem? Cegły są użyteczne, to fakt, ale wszyscy zawsze zapominają o mnie, ich patronie. Dlatego zacząłem sobie tworzyć moje małe ceglane towarzyszki, Briki. Dzięki nim lepiej znosiłem samotność, ale jednak… To ja byłem ich twórcą, a one nie miały naprawdę realnej osobowości, ponieważ miały jedynie być mi wierne… W końcu zrozumiałem, że one jeszcze bardziej mnie przygnębiają. Pozbyłem się ich, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że jedna z nich przeżyła. A potem spotkałem ciebie. Och, jak bardzo się cieszyłem, gdy cię poznałem! Już przy naszym pierwszym kontakcie chciałem ci się pokazać. Ale… była jeszcze ta dziewczyna, Piper. Widziałem, że coś do niej czujesz. Bardzo tego nie chciałem, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę przedłożyć swojego szczęścia ponad twoje. Wtedy właśnie pozwoliłem, by tamta cegła została zniszczona. Widziałem, że jesteś smutny z tego powodu, ale uznałem, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. Będziesz kochać kogoś w twoim wieku, śmiertelnego tak jak ty. Mimo to przez cały czas cię obserwowałem. W tę Wigilię, gdy Piper z tobą zerwała, także. Prawdę mówiąc, nie planowałem tego, spontanicznie podjąłem decyzję, że właśnie teraz chcę cię poznać. Ale nie spodziewałem się, że ta Brika nas zaatakuje! Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że Briki mogą żywić takie uczucia. I przez nią… nie, przeze mnie, zostałeś zraniony. Przepraszam! — W oczach boga pojawiły się łzy. — Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby tak to się potoczyło. Ale… Jestem zdumiony, że stanąłeś z nią do walki. I jednocześnie szczęśliwy. Dziękuję ci, Jasonie Grace. Jason patrzył na Fictilisa z lekko otwartymi ustami. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko, co słyszy. Zniszczenie tamtej Cegły wtedy nie było przypadkiem… Bóg chciał, żeby Jason był szczęśliwy z Piper. To było naprawdę szlachetne z jego strony! Ale jednak nie wyszło. Chłopak pomyślał, że Piper tak naprawdę nigdy nie była mu pisana. Odkąd spotkał Cegłę… nie, Fictilisa, ponieważ to on krył się za Cegłą, wiedział już, co podpowiada mu serce. A podpowiadało mu, wbrew temu, co chciał mu wmówić mózg, że chciał na zawsze zostać z bogiem cegieł. — Fictilisie, ja… Ale nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej. Poczuł na ustach chropowate wargi Fictilisa. Nie sądził, że ich pierwszy pocałunek nastąpi tak szybko, mimo to nie przeszkadzało mu to. Odwzajemnił go. To było najcudowniejsze, co spotkało go od dłuższego czasu. Mógłby tak trwać wiecznie. Ale jak wiadomo, to, co dobre, szybko się kończy, więc i tak się stało tym razem. Fictilis odsunął się i spojrzał Jasonowi prosto w oczy. — Na teraz to wystarczy, musisz jeszcze odpocząć — powiedział. — I… myślę, że musisz już wracać do Obozu, bo twoi przyjaciele zaczną się o ciebie martwić. — Dlaczego muszę wracać? Nie mogę zostać tutaj? — Bardzo bym chciał, ale nie chcę, by uznano cię za zaginionego. — Ale… — Jason spojrzał na swoje zabandażowane dłonie. — Chyba jeszcze widać ślady walki z Briką. Co mam im powiedzieć? Że walczyłem podczas randki z bogiem cegieł? — Wiesz, nie musisz mówić, że to była randka. — Fictilis mrugnął porozumiewawczo. — Według oficjalnej wersji po prostu poprosiłem jednego z najwybitniejszych herosów o małą pomoc. Jason uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Fictilis wstał i podał chłopakowi rękę. Ten chwycił ją z ochotą i również podniósł się powoli. Spodziewał się zawrotów głowy czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, ale na szczęście nic mu nie było. Czyli zostały tylko drobne zadrapania… To był powód do radości, ale Jason wcale nie umiał się cieszyć. — Czy jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę? — zapytał smutno. — Spotkaliśmy się na tak krótko… — Oczywiście, że tak! — zapewnił go Fictilis. Pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeni, po czym wyciągnął z niej jakiś sznurek. Nie, to nie był sznurek, zauważył Jason po chwili, a naszyjnik z zawieszoną malutką cegiełką. — Proszę, to dla ciebie. To jest prawdziwa cegła, więc, jak ci już mówiłem, dzięki niej będziesz miał ze mną stały kontakt. Jeśli chciałbyś mego towarzystwa, to wiesz, co robić. — Tak… — odparł Jason, biorąc naszyjnik. — To, czas się chyba już pożegnać. Naprawdę się cieszę, że cię poznałem, Jasonie Grace. — Ja też się… też się bardzo cieszę, że cię poznałem, Fictilisie. — Po czym dodał, już szeptem: — Kocham cię. Fictilis tylko się uśmiechnął. Nagle wokół Jasona pojawił się złoty blask. Stawał się coraz intensywniejszy, po czym Jason zaczął ważyć tyle, co nic. Tym razem się przygotował i lądowanie w domku pierwszym Obozu Herosów było nawet przyjemne, a na pewno stabilne. Jason podszedł do okna, nadal ściskając w dłoni naszyjnik od Fictilisa. Widział herosów ze wszystkich domków, jak biegali we wszystkie strony, obrzucali się śnieżkami, lepili bałwany i robili całe mnóstwo innych rzeczy typowych dla zimy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Może i nie mógł pobyć dłużej z Fictilisem, ale wiedział, że on tu w istocie był razem z nim. Poza tym na pewno chciał, żeby Jason nie myślał tylko o nim przez cały czas. A więc, dlaczego by nie skorzystać? Szybko odnalazł czapkę i kurtkę, po czym wybiegł prosto w śnieg. ---- I co sądzicie? Koniecznie napiszcie w komentarzu, co sądzicie o Fictilisie :3 Kategoria:Konkurs Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach